


FMLYHM (Kinktober 2018)

by Wolfloner



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Coping mechanisms, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Costumes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Fear Play, Fluff, For chapter 3, Gentle BDSM, Gentle Dom Loki, Good BDSM Etiquette, In-scene negotiation, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Maid Costume, Mild Blood, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Science Experiments, Sensory Deprivation, Sort Of, Spanking, Stabbing, Sub Tony Stark, Top Loki (Marvel), Virginity Kink, Worship, Xenobiology, fun with memories, mild violence, previously negotiated kink, rough anal sex, ruined orgasm, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: My go at Kinktober 2018! I don't know that it'll get done entirely in October, but I'm gonna try my best. It WILL get done, because I have ideas for these prompts, yum.Canon adjacent to FBiNS, but you don't have to read that series to understand this mess of PWP.See chapter 1 for list of Prompts and Pairings





	1. List of Prompts and Pairings

  1. Deepthroating | FrostIron
  2. Begging | FrostIron
  3. Bloodplay | FrostIron
  4. Spanking | FrostIron
  5. E-Stim | FrostIron
  6. Biting | FrostIron
  7. Costumes | SpideyPool
  8. Facefucking | SpideyPool
  9. Virginity Kink | FrostIron




	2. List of Prompts and Pairings

Tony was very aware of the curious glances Loki kept shooting his way from the other side of the couch. He kept looking up from his book as though if he were quick enough, Tony would slip up and have the StarkPad positioned in a way that Loki could see what Tony was so carefully pouring over.

 

Eventually Loki's curiosity must have won out because he set his book down and scooted across the couch, leaning into Tony's space.

 

Tony turned the screen away and gave him a reproachful look. “Rude.”

 

“What?” Loki asked. “You expect me to _ not _ want to know what has you so anxious?”

 

Tony blinked. Had he been anxious? Maybe a bit. It would make sense. “It's stupid,” he said, hoping he didn't come off too embarrassed.

 

Loki wanted to press, he could see it in his eyes, but he was holding back. He was trying not to look too expectant.

 

Tony sighed and turned the tablet around, letting Loki see the blog post he'd been reading about deepthroating. “It's something I used to be able to do,” he said, refusing to meet Loki's gaze. “I didn't do it often, but there were a few guys who were really into it.”

 

Loki nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 

“And I was wondering if it was a skill I might be able to pick back up or not.”

 

The god gave him a considering look before running his finger along the screen, reading more of the post Tony had pulled up. “This isn't something I'd have expected you to have an interest in,” he admitted.

 

Well, before this morning, Tony  _ hadn't _ had an interest in it. But while he was drinking his coffee the idea popped into his head and wouldn't leave him alone. So, he did what anyone would do in that situation: read up on it and remind himself that the thought of a cock down his throat, blocking off his ability to breathe, was incredibly off-putting. 

 

Except that the more he read, the easier it was to imagine it was  _ Loki's  _ cock inside him, and Loki having control over how much and when he could breath, and suddenly the idea was  _ very _ appealing.

 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, rather than explain the weird journey his morning had taken him on.

 

“Yeah, well,” Loki echoed, cupping Tony's face and guiding him to actually look at him. “ _ If _ this is something you want to explore, I'm happy to explore it with you.” Neither Loki's face nor voice held any expectation. It was just a statement--an offer. If Tony wanted to give it a try, he was on board. If he didn't want to, that was perfectly fine too.

 

“Fuck, I love you.” he breathed. Loki gave him a fond, if confused, smile. “I want to give it a try,” Tony decided.

 

Loki nodded, “Alright. Just let me know when--”

 

“Now?”

 

“Right now?”

 

He shrugged. “If you're up for it.”

 

The hand on Tony's face moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle not quite what Tony wanted in the moment. But when he tried to deepen the kiss Loki's hand dug into his hair, tugging gently but meaningfully.

 

Tony relaxed and just let Loki take the lead. Loki smiled against his mouth when he got the hint. After several minutes of gentle affection Loki trailed his kisses along Tony's jaw and, using the hand in his hair to position Tony's head how he wanted it, down the column of his neck. 

 

“Out here or do you want to move to the bedroom?”

 

Tony hummed, already knowing his answer. “Out here.”

 

Even though he was pretty sure there had been no wrong answer, Loki's grin made him feel like he'd made the right choice.

 

“On your knees then, Pet.”

 

Without a second thought Tony slid from the couch and dropped to his knees. He instantly regretted it as his brain provided  _ stone tile, not carpet _ . He heaved a breath at the sharp pain from the impact.

 

Loki looked mildly alarmed. “Are you alright?*

 

“Yep.”

 

“You know I wasn't expecting you to just--”

 

“Too late.” As soon as Loki stood up Tony reached for the fastenings of his slacks.

 

“Ah,” Loki's tone was scolding as he batting Tony's hands away. “Not yet, love.” Loki pulled out a small silver ball and, not for the first time, Tony wondered just how he managed to do that without Tony noticing the spell. 

 

He pressed the ball into Tony's hand. Tony rolled it around his palm and heard it jingle as he did. “Since speaking will be a bit difficult, I wanted another way for you to communicate with me.” Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair, fingernails lightly scraping against his skin. “If you feel that you can't hold your breath any longer, give the ball a shake. If you need to stop, drop it. Do you understand?”

 

Tony couldn't suppress his shudder at how easily Loki commented on how, soon, he wouldn't be able to breathe openly. His hand tightened around the ball and he nodded.

 

“I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Shake if I need to breathe, drop if I need to stop. I understand.”

 

“Good boy,” Loki fingers hooked under his chin, drawing his face up. “Tell me what you're feeling.”

 

“Nervous,” Tony admitted. “Excited. A little scared. Good scared,” he clarified. “Don't forget that I can't actually hold my breath for very long.”

 

“I won't,” Loki assured him. And honestly, Loki had looked so distressed when Tony showed him how the Arc Reactor pressed against his lungs, he didn't think the god would  _ ever _ forget. “I'll take good care of you.”

 

His fingers twitched with the urge to _ touch _ as he watched Loki undo his pants and free his dick. He sat enraptured, completely forgetting that he was trying to focus on his breathing, as Loki stroked himself in front of his face. 

 

“Like what you see, Pet?”

 

Tony nodded, his free hand reaching up.

 

“Uh-uh, hands to yourself. You'll get your turn.”

 

He pouted and huffed his displeasure. Loki just barely kept himself from laughing at his expression, which Tony counted as a win.

 

“You're so impatient,” Loki scolded, one hand cupping the back of Tony's head, just holding him. “You just can't want for me to fuck into your mouth, can you? The weight of my cock on your tongue? Pressed up so close that you can't taste or smell anything but  _ me _ ? Maybe I should blindfold you while I'm at it. Tie your arms behind your back. Cover your ears and leave you completely at my mercy.”

 

Tony moaned as Loki's words had their desired effect. He closed his eyes and easily let his mouth fall open at Loki's request. Loki wouldn't  _ actually _ do any of those things--this time--but that didn't make the idea any less heady, and it didn't keep the blood from rushing to his dick where it pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. 

 

Truth be told he  _ loved _ the taste and feel of Loki's cock in his mouth, maybe almost as much as he loved it in his ass. But here the woodsmoke smell of Loki was strongest and Tony couldn't get enough. He eagerly took Loki into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He hummed as Loki stilled, as if Tony needed to get used to this part. 

 

When he looked up he saw Loki taking slow even breaths and instinctively did his best to match them. “Very good,” Loki praised, scratching gently at the back of his head. 

 

Despite his best efforts he felt his breath hitch as Loki pressed in deeper, the head of his cock stopping just past his tongue. This wasn't cutting off his air yet, but it made breathing harder. 

 

“You're ok,” Loki assured him, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles against Tony's shoulder as he waiting for his shivering to subside. “I won't let anything bad happen, you're safe.” Loki pulled back slightly, allowing Tony to take in several deep breaths of air through his nose before pressing back in, careful not to go any farther. 

 

They repeated that cycle several times until Tony was able to relax and just let it happen. “So good for me, Anthony, you're doing so well.”

 

“Ten seconds,” Loki warned as his next thrust went deeper, cutting off Tony's oxygen. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to keep his gag reflex under control. He was so focused on the pain at the back of his throat that he barely registered Loki's quiet moan at the sound of him gagging on his cock.

 

Ten seconds must have passed because Loki pulled back just before Tony was ready to shake the ball. He whined as he tried to catch his breath, willing his panic to subside.

 

“Ok?” Loki asked.

 

Tony gave a non-committal grunt. How was he supposed to answer a question like that with a dick in his mouth?

 

“One blink for yes, two for no.”

 

Tony considered before replying with one very intentional blink.

 

“Ready to try again?” 

 

Two blinks. His eyes were watering and he still hadn't gotten his breathing or shaking under control.

 

“Do you want to stop? We can work up to this.”

 

Two blinks. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He took a few more moments to steady himself before humming again, one blink.

 

“Five seconds?”

 

One blink.

 

Loki pressed forward again, and knowing what to expect kept it from being as bad. It still hurt and he still couldn't breath, but the panic stayed at bay. He moved his free hand to Loki's hip, just needing that touch to ground him.

 

“Better?” He asked when he pulled back again.

 

One blink. Much better. 

 

They continued this new rhythm, and Tony quickly got into the cycle of getting a short breath when Loki pulled out. 

 

“Norns, the way you look like this,” Loki groaned. “On your knees, letting me  _ use _ you. Kneeling before your god and taking my cock however I'll let you have it.”

 

Tony moaned and relaxed into Loki's words, letting his cock slip deeper. 

 

“Fuck, you feel incredible. So hot and tight and  _ mine _ . You'd never let anyone else do this to you, would you? Let anyone else hear you gagging on their cock as you cry for more?” 

 

He opened his eyes in surprise a when he felt Loki's soft pubic hair against his nose. He looked up at Loki’s blissed out grin. 

 

“Think you can handle me coming like this, Pet? Spilling my seed down that gorgeous throat of yours?”

 

Two blinks. Tony was just lucid enough to realize he'd more likely choke than anything else, and he really wasn't keen on puking when his throat was already so sore.

 

“No?”

 

Two blinks again.

 

Loki hummed and didn't stop his slow thrusting in and out of Tony's throat. “How about I come on your face, then? Maybe work it into your hair? Make you smell so strongly of  _ me _ than even humans won't have to second guess who you belong to?”

 

Tony groaned around Loki's cock. One blink.

 

He closed his eyes as Loki slid free from his mouth. He took several deep gulps of air before he felt hot cum splatter across his face. Tony happily swallowed down what fell into his open mouth, before licking lips to follow the taste. True to his word, Loki scooped some of the cum off of his skin and ran it through his hair.

 

***

 

Tony wasn't really sure how much time passed before he properly came back to himself. He was curled up against Loki's chest and they were leaning against the front end of the couch. He felt  _ something _ on his face and reached up to feel at the partially dried cum.

 

“Goddamn it, Loki.”

 

“Mmm, welcome back.”

 

He did his best to turn and glare at his lover. “This is gross. Fucking talking me into weird shit while I'm all suggestible.”

 

“You weren't complaining, then. In fact,” Loki reached around and pressed at the wet, sticky mess in his jeans. “You fucking came when I did it.” He was smirking, either completely unfazed by Tony's indignation, or  _ because _ of it. “I think you'd enjoy my suggestions a lot more if you'd just relax and let yourself.”

 

Tony huffed, extracting himself from Loki's arms. “I'm going to go shower.” He took a few steps before glancing back. “And in my hair?!”

 

Loki just sat on the floor, laughing at him.

 

He fixed him with one final glare before shutting the bedroom door. “You'd better make me some tea while I'm cleaning up.”

 

The god only managed to give him a thumbs up because he couldn't get his laughter under control.


	3. | Begging | Chastity Device |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that this fic is indiscernible from the original snippet I had written down? Except that they both start in an office building? Yeah, that's it.
> 
> Edit: BTW, please feel free to keep throwing prompts at me! I'll keep them forever and ever until I use them. :P

Of course Tony still had an office at Stark Industries. He just wasn’t there all that often. Maybe twice a month (and less when he could manage it). Pepper did a wonderful job running things, so there was very rarely anything for him to do that he can’t do from home. Sometimes he’d pop in to see how the R&D team was doing, or offer some assistance when something interesting broke, but otherwise he prefered to leave his employees to do the jobs he’s hired them to do.

 

When he  _ was _ there, he was very rarely bothered. And the front wall of his office was made entirely of windows, so if someone was going to interrupt him, he had plenty of warning. So when Loki appeared at his side without even so much as a “Hello” Tony might have jumped, and very possibly suffered a very tiny heart attack.

 

“Do they just keep this room here for you?” Loki asked as he cast his eyes across the decorations on the walls, stepping away from his side to examine how Tony chose to decorate his workspace. 

 

Unlike his lab at The Tower, which held as many diagrams and reference material as he could fit on the walls, his office was a less chaotic affair. There was a large photograph of his parents, from several years before Tony had been born, and the handful of awards that he managed to hold some level of pride for receiving. Loki came back around to his desk, admiring the photographs he had sitting to his left. Edwin and Ana Jarvis standing with a 7-year-old Tony. What was probably the only photograph of Tony with his parents that wasn’t staged. He had graduated high school at 15, and Howard actually looked  _ proud _ of him. Lastly, a photo of Director Margaret Carter--Aunt Peggy, to him. 

 

“It's my building. They aren't keeping it for me, it's mine.” He said with annoyance as Loki continued messing with his work space.

 

“You have an absurd amount of windows. Do you not value your privacy at all or…?”

 

“I do actually have a job I'm trying to do, Loki. Do you need something?”

 

“I was curious to see what you do when you come here.”

 

“You picked a bad day for it. Today I'm doing boring shit. Well, boring to watch. It's not actually boring.”

 

Loki pulled out a seat and sat across the desk from him. “What are you working on?”

 

“Looking over internship applications.”

 

“Do they need  _ you _ for that?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Tony pointedly returned his attention to the computer screen. “No, but I like doing it. I like to keep an eye on the next generation of kids who are too smart for their own good.”

 

Loki let out a thoughtful hum as he watched Tony read over the applications. “Couldn’t you do that from home?”

 

Yes. He could do it from home, if he wanted to. But he also had a nasty habit of getting distracted at home, and this was important to him. It was part of why he kept this office, rather than letting them turn it into something else. Sometimes he needed to  _ focus _ and being here was the best way to make sure that happened. He shrugged, rather than explain.

 

“Are you going to be taking a break at any point?” Loki asked after a while.

 

Tony glanced up, “Uh, Pepper and I were going to meet for lunch, why?”

 

“How would she feel about you being a few minutes late?”

 

“That would depend on  _ why _ I was a few minutes late.” He resumed his work, determined that no matter what Loki suggested, he wasn't going to be baited.

 

But Loki was grinning, which didn't bode well. “Are you feeling  _ good _ today, Pet?”

 

“I'm about 30 seconds from kicking you out of my office.”

 

“So, not very, then?”

 

“25 seconds.”

 

“You don't even want to hear my suggestion?”

 

“15.”

 

“That wasn't 10 seconds.”

 

“5.”

 

“I brought you a present.”

 

Tony paused his typing. This was a trap. 100%, no doubt about it. “What sort of present?” He asked anyway.

 

Loki reached into his pocket--which meant he'd come here with this intention--and set a clear plastic…  _ something _ on his desk.

 

“What am I looking at?”

 

“A cock cage.”

 

Honestly, Tony knew better than to ask. He really did. “Why?”

 

“Because,” Loki's voice dripped with mischievous intent, “I want you to think about me the rest of the day. And  _ tonight _ I want to hear you begging me to release you.”

 

Tony leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. This was exactly the sort of distraction he didn’t really want. “What do I get out of this?”

 

“Making me happy?”

 

“Pass.”

 

“An exceptional orgasm?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Ehh.”

 

Loki’s brow furrowed. “What do you want out of it?”

 

Oh, Loki wanted this game. And it wasn’t like it didn’t have its appeal for Tony. He  _ liked _ Loki’s ability to turn him into a sobbing, begging mess.  _ But _ Loki was also here, interrupting one of the few things that Tony felt was worth him actually showing up at his office for. He wasn’t going to make this easy. So, what would make this frustration worth it?

 

Tony leaned across the desk, elbows resting on it, cupping his head in his hands. “I want you on your hands and knees,  _ thanking me _ for the opportunity.”

 

He watched Loki freeze, his eyes wide, his jaw tense, and was pretty sure he was going to say no. That that was too far. But after a moment he was smirking--even if the expression didn’t quite disguise his discomfort. “Here and now?”

 

“Definitely not  _ here _ ,” Tony glanced at the wall of windows, and the employees who passed by the office from time to time. “Tonight, in the privacy of our home.”

 

Loki relaxed fractionally. Tony wasn’t so mean as to ask him to debase himself where others could see. “Done.”

 

_ Well, fuck. _

 

* * *

 

The cock cage fit snugly over his dick. It didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t even really all that uncomfortable. But it was also incredibly difficult to just  _ ignore _ as he sat there trying to hold something akin to a conversation with Pepper as they ate their pho. 

 

“Tony, are you ok?” She asked, an odd look on her face.

 

“Yes?” He offered. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You just seem, I don’t know. Extra distracted, today.”

 

Tony gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry. There were a lot of interesting application essays this morning.” That was true. One student had been working on a project to create an AI to be used as a robotic comfort animal for the elderly, so that they could keep as much independence for themselves as possible. Another had proposed an experiment using VR to help trauma sufferers process difficult memories. A more sustainable take, Tony recognized, one of his own projects that he had shown off to MIT a few years ago. 

 

“Are you having any luck figuring out who you want to invite to intern here?”

 

“Pretty much all of them,” Tony admitted. “They’re all pretty incredible kids.”

 

Pepper sighed. “We can’t have over 1000 interns.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m not even done reading through everything. How many am I allowed to invite?”

 

“We can handle 25, max. It would be better if it was closer to 15.”

 

Tony groaned. That was a lot of rejection letters to send out. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of Tony’s afternoon was, comparatively, uneventful. He read through another 50 or so applications, trying to get an idea of who just  _ couldn’t  _ make the cut. He was starting to regret not delegating this, as the knowledge that he’d soon be dashing the hopes of over 1000 teenagers started to weigh on him. 

 

The cage, he discovered, was less of a distraction that he had expected. In fact, when he started getting too overwhelmed, he could shift and make its presence more noticeable, and it would help ground him until he was able to get back to work. 

 

Had Loki  _ known _ it would have that effect, he wondered. But Loki had no idea what he did here--given that Tony never really talked about it (there were much more interesting things to talk about)--so maybe this was just a happy coincidence?

 

Damn it,  _ now _ he was the sort of distracted he’d been trying to avoid. 

 

* * *

 

“Were you trying to help, or just irritate me?” He asked as he got home. 

 

“Neither.” Loki’s tone was tense. Tony found him seated at the kitchen table. He gestured at the other plate sitting across from him. “Food.”

 

“Are you alright?” He really wasn’t used to one-word answers from Loki. He sat down and waited for Loki to answer. 

 

But the god just stared down at his dinner, occasionally taking a small bite. Definitely not ok, then.

 

When Loki still hadn’t spoken after Tony had taken several bites of his own food, he tried again. “Loki?”

 

“Can we just get it over with?” Loki asked in one quick breath.

 

“Get what--”  _ Oh _ . Tony probably should have expected something like this, really. “We can just forget about that part, Loki. It’s no big deal.”

 

“No we can’t.”

 

“You’ve already got my dick in a cage, and I’m fine with letting your side of the bargain slide.”

 

Loki’s eyes finally met his. “I’m not. I don’t back out of my deals.” How he managed to look anxious and defiant at the same time would forever be a mystery to Tony.

 

But they’d been down this road before. “Then let me amend the agreement. I’ll ask for something else.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then we can just drop the whole thing. No harm, no foul.”

 

Loki’s expression told him what his answer would be before he even finished his sentence. “No.”

 

“So, just to clarify. You getting on your hands and knees is now something that  _ neither _ of us wants, but you’re still dead set on doing it?” When Loki nodded Tony sighed and pushed his food away. He wasn’t particularly hungry anyway.

 

“Then let’s get it over with, I guess.” He paused. “What can I do to make this easier for you?”

 

Loki looked down at the floor as he stood up, hopefully considering Tony’s question. “Could you stand up?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course.” Tony stood up slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was startle him. 

 

Loki’s eyes darted around the room after Tony stood. “Bedroom?” He asked.

 

Tony nodded and let Loki lead the way.

 

“Loki,” Tony said softly, needing to catch the god’s attention. He waited until Loki looked at him. “Again, you  _ really _ don’t have to do this. But since you’re insisting, you can go as slow or as quickly as you need. Alright?”

 

Loki took a deep breath before dropping to one knee. The motion was so easy and fluid that Tony could only assume it was a position that was familiar to him. He stayed like that for a long minute, and Tony wasn’t sure if he should say anything or not. Would encouragement help, or just shake him from whatever mental state he needed for this.

 

Eventually Loki closed his eyes, and positioned himself until he was down on both knees, his head bowed. His breathing was more erratic than Tony would like, and he could see the slight shivers that ran across his frame.

 

It was much quicker before Loki dropped to his hands as well, his head tucked as far down as he could manage it. Tony decided he was never going to suggest something like this ever again. “Thank you,” Loki said through gritted teeth.

 

Tony immediately crouched down in front of him. “Ok, you’re done. You did it.” He tentatively placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, uncertain how much, if any, contact he might want.

 

A lot of contact, was the apparent answer as Loki tackled him to his back so hard that his head bounced against the carpet. He didn't have time to complain before the god crushed their mouths together. It didn't stay a kiss for long as Loki drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bled all of his anxiety and frustration into the act of biting at Tony's lip until he cried out from the pain.

 

“Never ask that of me again,” Loki growled into his ear.

 

“Wasn't planning on it,” Tony whimpered as Loki’s aggression shifted to his neck, sucking a deep bruise beneath his ear. 

 

Loki pulled back long enough to drag Tony's shirt over his head, tangling it around his wrists as a makeshift binding. He gasped and half-heartedly struggled as Loki pinched and tugged at his nipples. He yelped as a fingernail caught a barbell and jerked it roughly.

 

It wasn't long before his dick started swelling and-- “Ah. Fuck.” That was… uncomfortable? He wasn't sure that was the right word. It didn't hurt , per se but it was an alarming feeling, his dick not having any room to expand. He sputtered and fruitlessly tried to shift, even knowing that that wouldn't help. 

 

“Enjoying your cage, Pet?”

 

Tony shivered. Loki's voice didn't hold the same light teasing tone it usually did when he used that nickname. 

 

“Um,” he said, more concerned with Loki's tone than his discomfort. “It's different?”

 

Loki hummed and was kissing him again. Actually kissing him, this time, licking into his mouth and rocking their hips together. “Sorry,” he murmured into Tony's mouth when he moved back for air. 

 

“S’ok,” Tony assured him, rutting up against him, trying to get some sort of relief for his dick.

 

“It's not, really. You gave me every chance to back out; I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you.”

 

“Agreed. Apology accepted. Can we move to the bed or are you just going to fuck me down here?”

 

Loki snorted and stood up, yanking Tony up with him so hard it pulled at his shoulders. He'd have complained but then Loki was dragging him out of the rest of his clothes and bending him over the side of the bed. Loki kept his hands tangled in his shirt as he carefully positioned them behind his back. He winced as his cock brushed along the corner of the mattress. 

 

“Did you know,” Loki said conversationally, “that you can ejaculate without orgasm?” 

 

“Can you… can you ejaculate without an erection?” Tony asked as Loki spread his cheeks and circled his thumb over the pucker of his hole.

 

“Want to find out?”

 

Tony groaned. He knew he was going to find out. 

 

“Do you trust me, Pet?” Loki asked as his hand came to rest on his lower back.

 

“Yes.” Since that was obvious, it could only mean that Loki was planning something interesting. Or awful. Both, possibly.

 

“Then I need to spread your legs and  _ really _ relax for me.”

 

Tony closed his eyes and did as he was asked, relaxing as much as he could. His dick was trapped awkwardly between the corner of the mattress and his stomach, which didn't help. Nor did the fact that he wasn't sure what Loki was planning.

 

He figured it out as soon as he felt Loki’s finger against his ass, the tip barely pressing through the ring of muscle. He jerked forward when he realized Loki’s plan was to stick a finger inside him without lube. “Loki?” His voice was high pitched.

 

“What did I just say about relaxing, Love?”

 

He did his best to look over his shoulder. “Nothing about this situation is conducive to relaxation, Loki. And you are  _ not _ doing that.”

 

“It won't harm you,” Loki said soothingly.

 

“I don't care that it won't harm me.  _ Nothing _ is going in my ass without lube.” 

 

Loki sighed and withdrew his finger, only to replace it with two a moment later. At least they were properly slicked as they pushed into him. 

 

Tony groaned as Loki didn't give him any chance to adjust to the intrusion before thrusting in and out of him. “Good?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony panted, pushing back against Loki's hand. 

 

Loki stilled as he pressed against his prostate. 

 

“Fuck. Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“My bladder is  _ right there _ .”

 

“And?”

 

“And it's really hard to enjoy this when it feels like I have to piss.” 

 

Loki lessened the pressure before he started massaging at the bundle of nerves.

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony moaned, his dick  _ really _ straining against its cage now, adding an intense level of frustration to the mix.

 

The god hummed, “In a little bit, Pet, I promise.”

 

Tony's toes curled as the pressure built and he desperately humped against the sheets. This was miserable and this was torture, but he loved every second of it. “Close?” He said. “Maybe? I don't.” He didn't  _ know _ . This felt strange and off but he was definitely close to  _ something _ .

 

As soon as he felt his ass start to clench down around Loki's fingers, he pulled out, and grabbed onto his hips, stealing away any hope of friction. He let out a choked off whine as he felt what couldn't have been more that a few drops of cum escape. 

 

“No. No, fuck, Loki, please.” Loki held him still as his mind buzzed in the confusion of his ruined orgasm. Once he calmed down some, Loki let him drop back against the bed. 

 

“Fuck!” Loki had shoved into him in one quick thrust, his fingers scrabbled at nothing as he was nearly instantly right back on the edge of orgasm. 

 

“How are you doing, Pet?”

 

Tony could only whimper in reply. He tried to push back against Loki, tried to get whatever friction he could, but Loki easily held him still. 

 

Loki kept his thrusts slow and shallow, carefully taking Tony to the edge before freezing until he came back down. 

 

He wasn't sure how long Loki kept it up, but before long his face was covered with sweat, tears, and drool as he panted for breath. “Please Loki,” he begged. “Please take it off. Let me come. Please, it hurts.”

 

“Aww, my poor desperate Pet,” Loki's voice was like a balm as he rubbed his back. “You want the game to end so soon?”

 

“I'm sorry,” he whimpered. His heart sank, he hated the idea of letting Loki down. “It's too much, please.”

 

“How does this sound: I'm going to undo the cage, but you're not allowed to come until I say so.”

 

“I'll try,” he promised. He wasn't sure what would happen when his dick was freed. He might come from the relief of that alone.

 

“So long as you try,” Loki murmured, reaching between Tony and the bed. He did not come just from the release of his cock. In fact the sudden sensation change was almost unpleasant as his blood rushed to expand his now free flesh. He shuddered and gasped and was grateful as Loki let him take a few moments to adjust.

 

“Everything ok?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Good. Weird. Maybe hurts a little?” He giggled, “I can't fucking tell anymore.”

 

Loki's chuckle answered him as he resumed thrusting into him. 

 

There was no way he could hold back. “Shit, Loki, I'm--”

 

“Not yet,” Loki said firmly. 

 

Tony was shaking and writhing by the time Loki's rhythm faltered. With three less-then-coordinated thrusts Loki's hand wrapped around his dick and he whispered, “Now, Pet.”

 

Tony screamed into the sheets as he whited out. 

 

Loki slumped on top of him, pressing his shoulders at a weird angle.

 

“Loki. Arms. Ow.”

 

“Sorry.” Loki pushed himself back up and freed Tony's arms from his shirt, carefully making sure that his circulation hadn't been impeded. 

 

“We're never doing that again,” Tony muttered as Loki helped him lay down the rest of the way on the bed before curling up next to him.

 

“Which part?”

 

Part of him wanted to say _ any of it _ . “The cage part,” he decided 

 

“Not a fan?”

 

“Not like that.”

 

Loki hummed. “Then how might you like it?”

 

“It kind of helped me focus, at work.”

 

Loki was smiling, “Did it?”

 

“Yeah. Which, really, doesn't make any sense. It should have been driving me nuts, right?”

 

“I expected it to,” Loki admitted.

 

“Are  _ you  _ ok?” Tony asked.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“Because when I got home you were very much not ok.”

 

“Ah. I might have ruminated on some bad memories for too long.”

 

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Loki shook his head. “Not really, no.”

 

“Wanna fuck me again? Get all that stress out?”

 

“Are you even up for that?” Loki asked.

 

“Give me 10 minutes or so and I can be.”

 

“I think I'd rather you fucked me.”

 

Tony considered that for a moment. “I don't think I have the energy for that,” he admitted.

 

“Oh, just going to make me do all the work?”

 

“You're a god. You have way more stamina than me.” Tony pointed out.

 

“Lay on your back and I'll ride you?” He suggested.

 

Tony grinned. “Yes. 100%. I'm still gonna need 10 minutes.”

 

Loki scoffed. “Tell your dick to hurry up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, ending it there because I'm a monster. :P


	4. | Sensory Deprivation | Bloodplay | Knife Play |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, **_PLEASE_** mind the tags and the following content warning for this one! (If this stuff isn't to your taste, that's ok! Tomorrow's will be way more chill.)
> 
> Context Note: This one wound up being more dependent on knowledge of FBiNS than I meant for it to be, so gonna give a rough cliffnotes of needed info. Odin cursed Loki so that he's unable to be properly worshiped as a god, nor is he allowed to *ask* for anything that might be construed as worship. However, as a god, this is a need he has, that he's unable to get met. He and Tony accidentally stumbled onto the fact that Tony alone (that they've found) seems to be a fucking loophole. Tony also made Loki a blade (think X-Acto knife) for this specific purpose. 
> 
> For the curious:  
> [Initial Worship Attempt (sorta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861927)  
> [Making the knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890715)  
> [Discussing worship as a need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955094)
> 
>  _ **CONTENT WARNING:**_  
>  Bloodplay. Knifeplay. Blood as lube. Mild stabbing. Depiction of violence, but I'm not a good judge on if it's mild or graphic. Everything is consensual, but well outside the boundaries of "safe, sane, consensual" and is only ok because Loki's a god and capable of healing magic.  
> If any of that sounds like it might be triggering or upsetting for you, PLEASE just pass this one by. Or feel free to shoot me a question either in the comments, or over on Tumblr, @haarii-the-quilava or @haarii-the-writer.  
> DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT

For the past week, Loki had been...well, “on edge” was probably the nicest way of putting it. Snapping at pretty much everyone who dared to try to speak to him, and just being largely unpleasant to be around.

 

“Are you not getting enough sleep, or what?” Tony asked after he managed to corner him in the kitchen.

 

“I’m sleeping fine,” Loki spat.

 

“Then do you just  _ enjoy _ being a dick to everyone?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you  _ aware _ that you’re being a dick to everyone?”

 

Loki’s eyes shifted past him, towards the door. Tony sidestepped, breaking his line of sight. No way in Hell was Loki getting out of this conversation. Well, unless he teleported away, in which case Tony could do jack shit about it.

 

“Sorry.” He didn’t really sound sorry, but he didn’t sound sarcastic, either.

 

So, Loki was probably aware that he was being a dick, and maybe felt at least a bit badly about it. That was Tony’s best guess, at least. Getting a good reading on Loki’s mood still wasn’t the easiest thing. “So what’s wrong? What’s going on with you.”

 

Loki crossed his arms over himself. Not in defiance, but to guard himself. Good, something was actually wrong. Well, not  _ good _ , but at least that meant that maybe he could do something to help.

 

It took him longer than he’d like to admit before he was able to recognize  _ this sort _ of Loki not talking to him. The way his jaw worked, and his fingers twitched. This was “he  _ can’t  _ answer”. Well shit, that was something Tony really  _ could _ help with!

 

“Hey, remember that really cool knife you had me make you a while back?” Loki’s eyes snapped back to his. He was obviously trying very hard not to look hopeful and it kind of broke Tony’s heart. “It’s a shame how we almost never put it to any use. We should totally do that.”

 

The sheer  _ relief _ on Loki’s face when Tony figured it out really just made him feel bad. He should have put the pieces together  _ much faster _ .

 

Which is how Tony found himself happily lying prone on the bed, his head facing to the side making sure that his breathing wasn’t hindered, with Loki kneeling between his legs, curled over him pressing reverent kisses along his spine.

 

“Hey, Loki?”

 

Loki hummed in reply, not pausing in his apparent mission to press his mouth against every one of Tony’s vertebrae. 

 

“Can you blindfold me?”

 

That made the god pause. “What?”

 

“You heard me.” He propped himself up enough that he could turn and look back at him. “You don’t like the idea?”

 

He was glad he had moved so that he could see Loki’s exasperated expression. “Oh, no, I love the idea,” he explained. “But you’re not generally keen on sensory deprivation.”

 

“True. But I’m very keen on being at your mercy.” Besides, and this was something Tony would never admit--especially not to Loki--even on pain of death, he liked being the one to help the god get this need met. He liked letting his body, his pain, his blood be a sacrifice to a god who others had decided wasn’t meant to be worshiped. Of course, even if he  _ did _ feel inclined to share that with Loki, he couldn’t. If Loki knew how he felt about it, Odin’s curse would make sure it couldn’t happen.

 

He watched as Loki deliberately set the knife to the side, making sure Tony could see it before he slipped the blindfold over his eyes. He had briefly considered suggesting earplugs or something as well, before deciding that losing one sense at a time was all he could handle for this. Earplugs also would have kept him from being able to listen to Loki talk as he worked, and that was unacceptable. 

 

Loki’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades until he laid back down, stretching out his arms until he was comfortable again. His fingers slid along Tony’s shoulders, “I’m going to start up here. I’m not going to cut deep enough for you bleed yet, alright?”

 

“Sounds good.” He could hear Loki moving and reaching for the blade, intentionally making more noise that he usually would. “You gonna talk me through the whole thing?”

 

“Would you rather I didn’t?” 

 

Tony wasn’t sure. Usually he was lying on his back, and wasn’t blindfolded, so he could easily keep an eye on what Loki was doing. He liked surprises, but jerking from surprise would almost certainly be bad, even with the god’s quick reflexes. “I like to hear you talk,” he said.

 

“Alright, then. Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

The first several cuts stung a little. The blade felt cold and sharp, and no matter how many times they did this, Tony could never quite quell that initial burst of anxiety that seeped through him. But Loki was nothing if not methodical, the sensation and timing never deviating, and Tony’s anxiety quickly dissipated. 

 

“Enjoying yourself, Pet?” Loki asked after he’d finished a second row.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Loki’s fingers ran down his back, a bit to the left of his spine. “Here, next. Deeper.”

 

“Blood?” Tony asked.

 

“A little bit.”

 

“Green.”

 

This still stung. They hadn't reached  _ pain _ yet. Tony kept his breath even as Loki worked. He'd cut him along his side proper, once.  _ That _ had hurt, and Tony hadn't been able to keep still enough for it. The memory sent an involuntary shudder through him and he clenched his eyes closed harder as he felt Loki's knife slip deeper than he'd intended. 

 

“Sorry,” he said immediately.

 

“Don't be. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes.” Then Tony realized he couldn't really ascertain that. It didn't hurt too much, but he could feel blood dripping along his side. “Am I alright?” 

 

He felt Loki's finger following the trail of his blood. “It wasn't very deep, you're ok.” 

 

Tony paused. “Are you licking my blood?”

 

“You taste good.”

 

Tony grimaced. Just because he knew Loki was going to do it didn't keep it from being kind of gross. “I'm glad, I guess.”

 

“Other side, now. Same as before, assuming you can actually keep still this time.”

 

He was pretty sure Loki would be able to see him sticking his tongue out at him. 

 

Tony gasped but didn't flinch when the cuts resumed, now to the right of his spine. It took longer for him to relax, but he eventually managed it. 

 

When Loki was done there, or Tony assumed he was done, since he stopped, he made a considering noise.

 

Nothing else happened for several seconds, so Tony asked, “What's up?”

 

“I'm debating where I want to mark you next. Any preferences?”

 

“No. Well…”

 

“Well?”

 

“I want it to hurt.”

 

If Tony had surprised him, Loki hid it well. “Do you, Pet?” He purred.

 

“Yeah,” he spread his legs wider when he felt Loki brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Tony shivered and continued, “You enjoy it more when it hurts.”

 

Loki hummed, “That's very true.” 

 

In fact, Tony had a sneaking suspicion that pain itself could work as a sacrifice for Loki. He just hadn't figured out a way to test that yet, since the curse made discussions about it nearly impossible. And Tony was more than happy to make sure his god’s needs were met. 

 

Loki's hand didn't leave his thigh. “I think this will be easier if you roll over.”

 

Tony nodded, quickly rolling into his back. He let out a small whimper of discomfort when his back shifted against the sheets.

 

“It looks like someone's not having much fun,” Loki said, running a finger along the underside of Tony's thoroughly uninterested dick.

 

“He doesn't know what's he missing,” Tony grinned. “The rest of me is having a great time,” he assured him.

 

Loki’s hand brushed across the raised mark from where he'd burnt the runes of his name into Tony's leg. “Not  _ quite _ healed, yet,” Loki said, more to himself than to Tony. “So I'm going to leave that area alone.”

 

Tony nodded. It didn't bother him unless he pressed on it, but it was still a little bit tender. 

 

He felt Loki’s body shift as he focused on Tony's unmarred leg. “How much do you want it to hurt?”

 

He huffed. Tony  _ really _ wished Loki would stop asking him things like that. “As much as you want?” He offered. “What kind of answer are you even expecting?”

 

Loki chuckled. “Can I stab you?”

 

Tony tensed. The knife was barely 3cm, but he still wasn't a fan of the idea. “Do you _ want _ to stab me?”

 

“Yes,” he admitted.

 

Tony let out a long breath, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. “Where?”

 

If the hesitation was anything to go by, Loki hadn't been expecting that reaction. “I'm not going to stab you.”

 

“Ok. But you want to?”

 

“Yes, but--”

 

“So, hypothetically, where would you want to stab me?”

 

More hesitation. Then a sharp point in his thigh, closer to his balls than he'd really like, and it took him a moment to register that it was a fingernail and not the knife. “Here.”

 

Tony swallowed, “Why there?”

 

He wished he could see Loki's face. “It's not an easy place to get to. There are a lot of veins and the femoral artery there. Not that I  _ couldn't  _ stab you there if you were fighting me off, but the thought of you  _ letting _ me...”

 

He shuddered as he realized how much thought Loki had apparently put into this. He felt his dick twitch as an undercurrent of fear coursed through him. And there was no way that Loki didn't notice how his words affected him.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Take my blindfold off and you can do it.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“I wanna watch you.” He took in a shuddering breath. “It'll be hard to hold still, so I want you to hold me down and stab me and fuck the wound with your tongue because  _ I know _ that's what you want to do.”

 

He heard a high pitched noise escape from Loki, and suddenly the blindfold vanished although Loki couldn't have moved. He was just staring at Tony, his mouth slightly parted. 

 

“Unless you  _ don't _ want to do that, of course,” Tony offered when Loki didn't say anything.

 

“I,” Loki started. It took several more moments before, “I want that. Very much.”

 

Tony nodded. “Get on with it, then.” He turned his leg to make the spot Loki had indicated easier to access. 

 

He watched with rapt attention as Loki held the blade against his skin, his other hand pressing down firmly, making sure that Tony’s leg wouldn't be able to jerk or escape. He was probably going to have a bruise from the force of it.

 

“You're certain?”

 

“Green,” Tony replied firmly. 

 

He saw the knife slide into him, easily parting his skin, well before he felt anything. Initially it just felt oddly cold, then maybe wet? The shift to burning pain that radiated from the spot was instantaneous. He wasn't sure if he made any noise or not, but his fingers were fisting the sheets so tightly he was pretty sure they tore.

 

Loki's eyes met his, his pupils so lust-blown that he could barely see the green, as he carefully removed the blade before ducking his head down.

 

Tony let his head hit the mattress, and this time he definitely cried out as Loki's tongue lapped at the blood around the stab before dipping his tongue between his parted flesh. He shook violently from the effort to  _ stay _ . This hurt considerably more than the actual stabbing had.

 

“Shit. Loki. Stop.” He whined.

 

Loki pulled away immediately, and soon the warmth of Loki's magic knitting him back together followed.

 

He could hear Loki panting from where he rested his head on his hip. “Fuck, I love you,” he panted.

 

“You'd better.”

 

“I want to fuck you.”

 

Tony considered it. His back was still sore, but his leg didn't hurt at all. And, to his utter lack of surprise, his dick was achingly hard. “Only if you're rough.” He smirked at the groan that earned him.

 

When he felt Loki push himself back up to his knees Tony looked up at him. The god crawled up his body until he could press their foreheads together. 

 

“If you kiss me that much blood in your mouth I’ll puke,” he warned.

 

Loki smiled, and didn't try to kiss him. “Can I use your blood?” He asked.

 

“Use my… For what?” 

 

“Lube.”

 

“Are you fucking… No, nevermind, I know you're serious.” He groaned. Well, he'd already agreed to be stabbed and he was horny as fuck. “How are you planning on getting the blood?”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Well, if the plan is to just shove your cock in me until I bleed, the answer is no.”

 

Loki sputtered, “Why would that be the plan?!”

 

“Then you're going to cut me and use that?”

 

“If you agree to it.”

 

Tony sighed. “We both know I'm going to agree to pretty much anything at this point.” He canted his hips, brushing their cocks together. “Go for it. Just have  _ actual _ lube handy for when the blood starts coagulating.”

 

Loki was grinning. “Noted.”

 

After being stabbed the considerably shallower cuts were practically nothing. Tony balked when Loki held up two fingers to show that they were, in fact, thoroughly coated. “Jesus Christ, I don't want to  _ see _ it!” He complained.

 

Tony tried not to think too hard on  _ what _ was easing the way for Loki’s fingers as they pushed into him. It wasn't as smooth as proper lube, but it wasn't too bad, he supposed. 

 

He glanced down and Loki was apparently fascinating by the sight of getting to stretch him open using blood. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Loki gathered more blood from his leg. The warmth of Loki's magic returned before Tony felt the head of Loki's cock pressed against him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, hoping he wouldn't regret this. 

 

The rough slide of Loki’s cock felt better than it had any right to, Tony decided. It felt different and good and he decided he wasn't going to overthink it. “Fucking amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Loki agreed. His first few thrusts were slow and careful, and he froze entirely when Tony whined.

 

“Thought we agreed that you were gonna be rough with me?”

 

Loki swore and hooked his nails into Tony's hips, jerking him down the bed and slamming into him with renewed vigor. He wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, doing his best to meet his thrusts. 

 

He felt Loki's mouth on his chest and expected teeth, but in contrast to the to rest of the afternoon, he was instead pressing hot open-mouthed kisses across his front. 

 

Tony snaked his hand between them and around his dick, stroking himself as Loki fucked into him with abandon while still managing to give gentle attention to his nipples.

 

He clenched and spasmed as he came, gasping out Loki’s name.

 

Loki  _ whined _ when he came seconds later.

 

“You look stoned,” Tony said after Loki collapsed beside him.

 

“I think I might be,” Loki admitted, with a lazy smile.

 

“Yeah?” Tony grinned. “Is that what happens, when you get properly worshiped? You get high off it?”

 

“Maybe. No idea.” Loki scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm and leg over him, as though he thought Tony might be inclined to go anywhere.

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Tony promised him. “I mean, the bathroom at some point--” Loki's grip on him tightened. “Not for a while, not for a while,” he soothed, rubbing what he could reach of Loki’s back. “I'm here as long as you want me.”

 

“Forever,” Loki whispered against his shoulder.

 

Tony hummed. “Forever it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've figured out what I'm doing for Kinktober, prompt-wise, but please keep sending them in! Nothing is set in stone until I post it, after all. :P


	5. | Spanking |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much lighter and softer than last time! 
> 
> Also, some plot has snuck into this. Of a sort. Plot as a framing device for kinky sex, I guess.

Loki had been positively _stoned_ after the knife play. While Loki was generally pretty affectionate after scenes anyway, Tony had never seen a reaction quite like that.

 

Of course, he didn't think he'd ever bled for Loki quite like that. Hadn't ever let him stab him. Or fuck him with his own blood. Which, still, ew. But Loki's reaction to it almost made it worthwhile.

 

So, obviously, this called for an experiment.

 

Tony found Loki at the desk in their bedroom writing in his journal (or at least that's what Tony assumed it was, he hadn't asked), and set a nondescript box in front of him.

 

“What's this?” Loki's eyes flicked over to the box before returning to his writing.

 

“I have a hypothesis I want to test.”

 

The scratch of pen on paper stopped. “What sort of hypothesis?”

 

“Well, you know how the other day after I let you stab and fuck me, you were stoned as hell for something like 36 hours?”

 

“I wouldn't describe it that way, but yes. What about it?”

 

“I think that reaction calls for some experiments.”

 

Loki was looking at him properly now, his expression dubious. “What's the hypothesis, Tony?”

 

“My hypothesis is that we can achieve varying levels of reactive states, depending on the stimuli we use.

 

But, there are a few variables I think we need to contend with first, and that's gonna be pretty hard, because you _can't_ talk about this shit.”

 

Loki nodded. “Tell me what you're thinking anyway.”

 

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. “Ok, so, we know blood works as a sacrifice for you. Which, actually, that's a whole question on its own. Is it the blood itself, or is it the act of bleeding? But how would you go about separating--”

 

“Tony, focus.”

 

“Right sorry. Blood… hang on.” He closed his eyes, trying to reverse his train of thought. “Ok! Other variables! Does pain play into it? Testing to see if pain without blood has an effect is pretty easy, but testing to see if blood without pain would do anything? That's harder. Did the sex have anything to do with it? Orgasm? The fact that I _also_ orgasmed? What about the stabbing? Was it because it was in such a vulnerable place, or would something like my hand have worked just as well? And then if, big if, we could figure any of that out, the question becomes: can we tweak the outcome by changing the variables? Is it a “go big or go home” sort of deal? Buuuut, you said that dripping the candle wax on me had something of an effect, which leads me to think it's totally possible to--”

 

Loki leaned across the space between them, grabbed Tony by the front of the shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled after Loki released him. “I got excited and…” He glanced away, realizing he probably should have waited until he had something more concrete before bringing this up.

 

“No,” Loki replied. “That's not--. Your mind is incredible and knowing that it's been focusing on me? How long have you been thinking about this, anyway?”

 

Tony blinked. “Since last week.”

 

Loki nodded, a slightly dazed smile on his face. “I don't think it's all or nothing,” he spoke slowly and carefully, as though he was just waiting for Odin’s curse to silence him. He glanced back to the box. “What's in there?”

 

“Experiment number one!” Tony said brightly.

 

He gestured for Loki to open the box. When he pulled out the black leather gloves he looked back at Tony in confusion. “What?”

 

Tony held his hand out for Loki to pass over one of the gloves. Once he did Tony pulled it on to more easily show it off. “They're called vampire gloves,” he explained. He held his hand out, palm up, so Loki could properly examine the small metal spikes embedded along the fingers and thumb.

 

Loki ran a finger along the spikes. “Is this one of those things that started out as a medical device that humans decided to pervert for sex?”

 

Tony snorted. “No. Or, I don't think so.”

 

“How do you use it?”

 

He patted the bed next to him. “Give me your arm.” Once Loki was seated next to him he very gently ran a finger along the inside of his arm.

 

Loki squinted at the sensation. “It just tickles,” he noted.

 

“Mmhmm.” Tony repeated the movement, but pressed down a bit harder, letting the spikes scratch along Loki’s arm.

 

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Oh.” Tony grinned at his realization. “Can they draw blood?”

 

“If you're not careful.”

 

“What if I don't want to be careful?”

 

Tony pulled off the glove and handed it back to the god. “Then quite easily.”

 

He watched Loki swallow as he pulled the glove on, flexing his fingers and getting a feel for it. “Wait.” He tore himself away from whatever he had been imagining. “What's the experiment, exactly?”

 

“I want to see if we can recreate the outcome from last week to a lesser degree.”

 

“Which means what, exactly?”

 

Tony leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I want to see if we can get you high.”

 

Loki returned the kiss before quickly leaning away. Their legs were still pressed together as he removed the glove. “Tomorrow,” he said, standing. He placed both of the gloves back into their box.

 

He tried not to let his disappointment show. “Ok. Why tomorrow?”

 

Loki turned to look at him. “Because I want to know what I'm doing. I can't have my ignorance messing up your experiment, now can I?”

 

* * *

 

Tony was all but vibrating with excitement the next evening as he stretched out across Loki's lap, his dick comfortably trapped between his legs. Loki was reclined against a pile of pillows, still fully clothed. They had decided that, for the sake of science, they should remove as many variables as possible. Which meant that they should try not to have this lead to sex. Not until _after_ they got the data, at least.

 

“Look at you, already hard and we haven't even done anything yet,” Loki purred.

 

“You obviously aren't around me in my lab enough,” Tony grinned to himself. “I’m pretty much always sporting a semi when I get to run new tests.”

 

Loki's hand ran over his back. The gloves were still sitting next to him, waiting. “I should definitely spend more time down there, then.”

 

Tony hummed. “I'd never get anything done.”

 

“I'm sure I can find ways to help keep you focused,” Loki said as he started kneading Tony's ass.

 

He felt Loki's hand on the small of his back, which did absolutely nothing to help subside his shivers of anticipation.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Green.”

 

“That's not what I asked.”

 

Tony huffed, “But it's what you meant.”

 

But Loki didn't move, he was just going to wait him out.

 

“Ready.” Tony conceded.

 

“Color?”

 

“You son of a bitch,” Tony griped. “Green.”

 

The first three hits fell in quick succession against the center of his ass, noticeably harder than Loki usually started out, but not by much. Tony might have flinched away if Loki hadn't been holding him still.

 

“Be still, Pet,” Loki scolded lightly as the swats continued, leaving his ass and thighs pleasantly warm and stinging. Tony made an effort to hold still, he really did, but writhing under Loki’s hand meant delicious friction against his cock, and that was impossible to resist. Especially when he could feel the beginnings of Loki's own erection against his hip.

 

He let out a whine when Loki stopped before remembering: right, yes, gloves. Fuck yeah, even better.

 

Tony flexed his hands as he listened to Loki sliding a glove onto one hand. It was really the only part of him that he could use to expend some nervous energy outside of humping Loki's lap. Which would (probably) mess up the experiment.

 

“How are you feeling?” Loki asked.

 

“Good,” Tony answered easily. “Excited. Good nervous.” He paused before adding, “Horny.”

 

“Do we need to take a break?”

 

“No. Nope. I'll be good.”

 

“Are you sure? If you come from this we'll have to try again later.”

 

“Loki, we'll be trying again later anyway. We can't just have _one_ trial. That's a terrible way to run a--”

 

Tony's breath caught as Loki's hand came down on his left cheek. He couldn't even tell how hard Loki had hit him. There were only a few seconds while Loki gauged his reaction before a second slap landed on the other side.

 

He was only properly aware that he'd squeaked because Loki paused. “Good? Bad?”

 

“Uh.” Feedback was important. Self-reporting. Terrible way to gather data. Too subjective. Useless for most things. Fallible. Not enough detail. “Good.” He decided.

 

Loki spanked him a few more times, avoiding letting the spikes fall in the same place twice. He was definitely being gentle now. Being careful.

 

“Hit me like you mean it,” Tony challenged. “I can handle anything you can throw at me.”

 

That was a lie and they both knew it, but it had the desired effect. His speed didn't increase but he was definitely hitting him harder now. Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the _heavysharppainpleasure_ of Loki wielding the glove.

 

He yelped when the fingers bit into his thigh. He felt a shift that he couldn't place and knew that the spikes had finally drawn blood. But Loki knew good yelps from bad ones and didn't hesitate in his movements.

 

He moaned openly as Loki ramped up, the smacks now just a wonderful blur of sensation.

 

After a few minutes Loki suddenly stopped and, using his bare hand, rolled Tony off of him so that he could straddle his waist.

 

Tony whimpered at the rapid shift, even as Loki leaned down to kiss him. “Sorry, Pet,” he panted into Tony's mouth. “Had to stop.”

 

“Are you ok?” Tony asked, concern for his partner instantly breaking through his endorphin high.

 

“Very ok,” Loki assured him, giggling. “Was worried I might hurt you.”

 

“That was kind of the point--” But Loki was shaking his head.

 

“Bad kind of hurt.”

 

Tony decided to call this trial a success, based on the way Loki was buzzing with barely controlled energy, the glassy look in his eyes, and the decidedly adorable stited way he was speaking.

 

“Trouble with coordination?” Tony asked.

 

“Little bit.”

 

“Any anxiety or anything?”

 

“No,” Loki looked like he was considering something, but it was honestly kind of hard to tell. “Less than usual, I think.”

 

“Good,” Tony smiled, leaning up for another kiss. But Loki was apparently distracted, and didn't lean down to meet him. “Loki?”

 

“Want to fuck me?” Loki asked.

 

Trial one: unequivocal success. Which meant that they could fuck to their hearts’ content without compromising their data.

 

“Yeah. You gonna let me up, or?”

 

“No,” Loki smirked and with a glimmer of green his clothing vanished--including the vampire glove. Loki had better be able to find that later.

 

Loki's hand was on his cock, slicking him up. That particular superfluous spell was definitely one of Tony's favorites.

 

He gasped as Loki shifted until he could line up Tony's cock against his hole.

 

“Uh, Loki, forgetting something?”

 

“Nope,” Loki purred. “Want to _feel_ you.”

 

Tony swore as Loki started sinking down, letting gravity sheath Tony inside of him. _Much_ sooner than Tony would have expected--or would have let happen, if he'd had more control--he was fully seated, Loki in his lap, gasping as he adjusted.

 

“You ok?”

 

Loki nodded, eyes closed. “Feels so good, like this.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

 

The god rolled his hips experimentally, groaning as Tony's dick twitched inside him.

 

Tony wanted very much to move. But he was worried that he might hurt Loki, and was _certain_ that as soon as he did, this would be over embarrassingly quickly.

 

Loki seemed to be of the same mind as he started stroking himself. In the next moment Tony was thrusting up to meet Loki's movements.

 

He was right, and it was over in a minute. Loki leaned over him, tucking his face against his neck and giggling. “Should try that again when I'm sober.”

 

Tony nodded and considered the possible benefits of including cock rings in trial two.


	6. | E-Stim | Aftercare |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you to all of the wonderful comments and kudos people have been leaving! They make it so much easier to sit down and keep writing, and keep me inspired. <3 Y'all are the real MVPs!
> 
> A few quick notes.
> 
> 1: For those of you who follow both FBiNS _and_ this, let me say that this is... canon-adjacent at best. Concepts and things explored here are canon to the FBiNS world, and most of them will be explored properly there at some point or another. However, as of the moment, none of the things happening here are canon to the FBiNS storyline. (and, let's be honest, Loki calling Tony "Pet" as much as he is here would go over like a lead balloon at the moment, lol.
> 
> 2: This one is very kink!lite. I'm not sure what happened. So instead have some fluff and aftercare and cuteness, I guess.

They managed to do two trials with the vampire gloves before Loki needed to take a break. It turned out that going nearly his entire life without any access to worship or sacrifice meant that the experiments overwhelmed him very quickly. In fact, it took the better part of 3 weeks before Loki told him that he  felt ready to try whatever new experiment Tony had in mind.

 

“So,” Tony said once they’d met down in his lab. “You should feel totally comfortable saying “no” to this idea.”

 

Loki nodded, “I’m always comfortable saying no to you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes at Loki’s smirk. “Experiment One showed us that lesser amounts of blood and pain were still enough to get you high.” He held up a hand as Loki started to argue. “I know you don’t like that term, but it’s what I’m using until I have enough data points to properly categorize your reactions.”

 

“Fine,” Loki huffed.

 

“My plan is for Experiment Two to show us if pain without blood can still work.” 

 

“That sounds reasonable.”

 

“And, I wanted a way to have actual quantitative data to use. Something that has a very low chance of breaking skin when used correctly, and that we can really easily control how much pain is administered.” Tony grinned. If nothing else, he definitely had Loki’s curiosity now.

 

“You’re stalling,” Loki accused.

 

“A little bit, yeah.” Tony admitted, walking to a storage cabinet in the back of the lab. 

 

Loki frowned, obviously recognizing the box as he carried it back. “That thing,” he spat.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I said you can say “no”. I can definitely figuring something else out, this was just, you know, the easiest.” He felt instantly uncomfortable. This was a terrible idea. The last time they’d done anything with the violet wand it wound up mildly traumatizing the both of them. He should never have even suggested this.

 

But Loki walked over and took the box from him. “Ok,” he said.

 

“Ok?”

 

“Yes. But I need to  _ really _ understand this thing, first.” Loki had a defiant look in his eyes. “That might take me a few days.”

 

Tony nodded quickly. “Take as long as you need.”

 

* * *

 

It was another week before Loki decided he understood the violet wand well enough to agree to use it on Tony. Exactly what he’d done for the week was a complete mystery because Loki wasn’t sharing, and Tony didn’t want to press. That wasn’t true. He did want to press. Very much. But his one attempt at asking had lead to a simple, “I’m doing research,” and he’d been unable to glean anything else.

 

But, if Loki needed to be all weird and secretive about this in order to be comfortable, Tony decided that that was fine. He was asking for an awful lot, after all. 

 

Except that Loki didn’t seem to be comfortable at all, despite his claims. They were both naked, which Tony prefered for something like this. While he loved the dynamic that formed when only one of them was clothed, there was enough low-key anxiety buzzing between them that Tony was grateful for the equal footing.

 

And Loki was usually good at acting completely confident and in control, even when he wasn't. So either he was trusting Tony enough to let his guard down, or else he was so distressed that he couldn't hide it. Tony hoped it was the former.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. 

 

He watched Loki walk around the bed and plug the wand in, not turning it on yet. “I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't.”

 

Tony nodded. “How do you want me?”

 

“Just give me your arm, for the moment.”

 

Loki held his arm in a loose grip and he flicked the wand on with his other hand. The vaguely mushroom-shaped electrode lit up an incandescent purple and a low buzzing and the faint smell of ozone filled the space between them.

 

If Loki hadn't been touching him, Tony probably would have missed his nearly imperceptible flinch. 

 

Tony did his best to stay calm and relaxed--so that at least one of them was--but Loki's reaction when the static arced to his skin was hard to ignore. He went stiff at the sound, if for only a moment.

 

“Loki,” Tony said softly. “Turn the damn thing off.”

 

“I'm fine,” Loki bit out.

 

“No, you aren't. But that's ok.”

 

“You said it yourself, this is the best way to--”

 

“Red.” If Loki was refusing to back down, Tony was hardly above calling to an end to things himself.

 

Loki didn't move. “What?”

 

“Red.” Tony repeated, firmly. 

 

The god was still glaring at him as he released his arm, turned the wand off, and carefully set it to the side. “What the fuck, Stark?”

 

“Nope. Safeword means shit stops, no questions asked. Remember?” He crossed his arms.

 

Loki growled at him. “That wasn't. You.” Tony couldn't tell if Loki was actually angry or not. “I don't need you protecting me.”

 

“I know you don't. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to look out for you.” At Loki's scoff he continued, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. “Look, there's no point in doing this if we're not having fun. And that wasn't going to be fun for either of us, and you know it.”

 

Loki sat back down on the bed, but it was a few painfully slow minutes before he spoke. “I thought I would be ok,” he said quietly. “I spent the last week learning everything I could about it. Familiarizing myself with it. Getting to the point where I could turn it on without getting stressed out.”

 

Tony nodded his understanding.

 

“But just now? The thought of actually using it on you? The  _ sound _ of it? It felt…”

 

“Different?”

 

“Bad.”

 

Tony nudged him in the side with his foot. “So we're 0 for 2 on this. That's alright.”

 

“You wanted to do this.”

 

He shrugged. “Only if you were a willing participant who was  _ also _ enjoying it. C’mon, we can go do something else.”

 

“Like what?” Loki glanced over at him, looking thoroughly defeated.

 

“We could get drunk and watch TV?” Tony suggested. “Or, I mean, we're already naked.”

 

That earned a small smile. “You're incorrigible.”

 

“Hey, my first suggestion was perfectly innocent, thank you very much.”

 

“TV,” Loki decided after a moment.

 

They wound up forgoing alcohol, and instead curled up together with hot chocolate and cookies. Tony enjoyed the closeness and domesticity of it. Peter and Loki had ganged up on him and convinced him that he  _ needed _ to watch  _ Black Mirror _ , so that's what they did for next several hours. Loki didn't seem to mind Tony's running commentary on the practical uses of the near-future technology that the show portrayed, although Tony really was trying to keep it to a minimum. At least he managed to keep himself from taking notes about the concept of memory implants.

 

“Was that a bad episode to show you? Did it give you ideas?” Loki teased.

 

Tony bumped their shoulders together. “Being able to look back at your memories with perfect clarity? Even things you don't  _ really _ remember? Plus being able to easily show other people things that you witnessed? Yeah, that would be pretty cool.”

 

“And easily exploitable.”

 

“That too, yeah.” Tony conceded. “I didn't say it was a good idea in practice.”

 

Loki hummed. “Would you like to see one of my memories?”

 

“What? You can do that? How?”

 

“Sorcery.”

 

“Right. Dumb question.” Tony shifted. The offer was incredibly tempting, but  _ actually _ seeing someone else's memories seemed overly personal. “What do you want to show me?”

 

Loki smiled and with a swirl of his hand something that looked more or less like a mirror floated before them, the outer edge tinged in green. “A good memory,” Loki assured him.

 

A snowscape appeared, and two small children trundled through the lightly packed snow that came up to their waists. They looked to be no older than 5, at least by human standards. 

 

One of the kids looked back at--oh, Loki, probably--and grinned. He had fiery red hair tied back in intricate braids, with small black beads woven throughout. But what struck Tony most were his eyes, such a light blue that they could easily be mistaken for white.

 

The other child, also a boy, laughed and threw a snowball at the first. He had short brown hair and eyes that were an inhuman shade of gold. 

 

Tony recognized Loki's voice, if not the language, chiding them, and heading off the oncoming snowball fight.

 

It took him another few moments to recognize that something about the scene felt off. And even longer to realize it was the  _ colors _ . The differences in whites and grays and blues seemed starker, more obvious that they would usually be. Maybe that's why the boy's eyes had looked so strange to him?

 

Memory-Loki seemed interested in whatever was making noise in the treeline. He hadn't completely avoided a tussle between the boys, and he looked over to quiet them as they wrestled together in the snow.

 

The red-haired boy was saying something, sounding insistent. Loki's reply sounded amused, but he handed over a bow that Tony hadn't realized he'd been holding. The kid held his hand out expectantly until Loki also handed him an arrow.

 

Tony caught sight of the movement in the trees just as he loosed an arrow. He flinched at the wail from whatever had been shot. The red-haired boy turned back, looking smug. Tony knew an “I told you so,” when he heard it, even through the language barrier. The brown-haired boy looked indignant.

 

The memory faded, but the not-mirror didn't vanish. “My children, Váli and Narfi,” Loki explained quietly.

 

“Hunting?” Tony asked, even though it was pretty obvious.

 

“Mmhmm. A deer. Well, the equivalent of a deer, at any rate.”

 

“Who was who?”

 

“Váli had the red hair, Narfi brown.”

 

Tony nodded. “Where was that?”

 

“Our home.” Tony frowned at the non-answer. “A more secluded area of Vanaheim.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The home of the Vanir gods--a group most well known for fertility and wisdom. They tried to live with nature as opposed to,” he paused, trying to find the words, “in spite of it, I suppose. After the war they were supposed to be treated as Æsir, but the ideologies between them were to different for anything but a mutually beneficial alliance.”

 

Tony considered this information before asking about the other thing that he'd noticed, “Are the colors weird, there?”

 

Loki looked confused. “Weird how?”

 

“All the blues and grays were… I don't know. They looked strange.”

 

The god's brow furrowed and Tony frowned at his inability to articulate the differences. 

 

“Wait. If it's your memory, do you just see things differently?”

 

“I have no idea how to answer that.”

 

“Can you show me another memory? Something on Earth?”

 

“I can. Could you be more specific?”

 

“Last winter, when we went to Central Park?”

 

Loki nodded and the not-mirror came back to life. They were looking around at the light dusting of snow that had fallen, a precursor to what was going to turn into a nasty ice storm, leaving much of their area of the country without power for several days. But for the moment the scene was peaceful. Even with the cold the Park was still full of activity, and Tony could hear bits and pieces of jovial conversations as Loki walked past them.

 

That wasn't Tony's focus though. Like the previous memory, a lot of the colors were  _ off _ . Blues and grays remained radiant and complex, but the reds and yellows of the day were muddled. Shades of orange that he could usually easily discern seemed to bleed together.

 

“What the hell?” Tony breathed before he could stop himself.

 

The scene vanished. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing's wrong,” Tony quickly assured him. “But yeah, you see color differently than I do.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You can't tell reds and yellows apart.”

 

Loki huffed, “Of course I can.”

 

“Not like I do,” Tony explained. “But you can pick out the differences in blues and grays that I'd never notice. I think you can also hear better than me, but that's hardly surprising.” Tony wasn't sure what to do with this information. “Is it possible for me to show you one of my memories? So I can explain the difference?”

 

“We can try.” He took Tony's hand. “Try to think of only the memory you want to show me.”

 

“My memory isn't as good as yours,” Tony warned, looking over at the not-mirror. Plus, thinking of  _ only one thing _ was hardly his forte. 

 

He focused on the view outside of his and Rhodey’s shared apartment at MIT. It was Autumn, the sun was setting, and the leaves were all sorts of shades of greens and reds and oranges and browns. 

 

Tony smiled as he looked over at Loki's amazed expression. He carefully pulled his hand free before his mind whisked his memories off to something he didn't want to share.

 

“Huh.” Was all Loki said as the not-mirror faded away. “It makes sense, of course, but it’s not something I’d ever considered.”

 

Unbidden, an idea for Experiment Three popped into his mind. “Hey, Loki?” He asked, curling up against him.

 

“What?”

 

“How good is your self-control?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far my writing for Day 6 looks like it'll actually be properly kinky and smutty. Huzzah! :P


	7. | Biting |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh, I'm super behind. Real life and emotions and all kinds of stuff got in the way. Day 7 is started, lol.
> 
> But I said I'm gonna finish this and I'm gonna finish it. :3 It just might take a while. (oops)

“No blood,” Tony repeated the warning as Loki crawled over him, pressing him down into the bed.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Loki huffed. “Anything else I should avoid?”

 

“Getting off.” Loki grumbled at that. “Shut up. We can get off after.”

 

Experiment Two Dot Five, or Three, he hadn't decided yet, was another attempt at pain without bloodshed. It was less controlled than he would have liked, but this was something he already knew they both enjoyed. And they both wanted to do something fun and familiar after the unpleasant attempt at with the violet wand.

 

And so, they'd decided on biting. Loki had admitted his self-control wasn't the best when he had his teeth digging into willing flesh, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing if they had to try a few times to get usable data.

 

“Where should I start?” Loki nuzzled against the side of his face.

 

“Wherever you want, I guess.” Tony laughed when pulled his earlobe between his teeth. It tickled more than anything else. “I'm not sure that counts, though.”

 

Loki nipped at his ear a bit harder. “It counts if I say it does.” He pulled back, his smirk devious. He lifted Tony's arm and pulled it across his face. Tony tried his best to just allow himself to be maneuvered, but it was hard when he couldn't tell what Loki's goal was. 

 

After a few aborted attempts at helping, Tony went as limp as he could. Eventually Loki had easy access to the skin on the inside of his upper arm. “Um?”

 

“Having second thoughts, Pet?”

 

Tony shook his head. He wasn't having second thoughts so much as he hadn't been expecting Loki to target such a sensitive area right off the bat. 

 

But Loki didn't seem inclined to just straight to biting into the tender area. Instead he licked and kissed and skin. Tony shifted and twitched. It felt nice, but also strange. He shivered when Loki grazed his teeth against his arm, and the god paused.

 

“Tony?”

 

“I'm fine, just started me, is all.”

 

Loki nodded and fit his teeth around the skin. He bit down but it was a slow incremental increase in pressure, as though he were testing… What? Tony's endurance? His own? How hard he could bite down without drawing blood?

 

Tony's eyes watered as it shifted from pressure to discomfort to pain more rapidly than he had expected. 

 

Loki released his arm, covering the bite with kitten licks. “Too much, too fast?” He asked.

 

“No,” Tony insisted. If they had been doing this just for the sake of doing it, then yeah, probably. But pain was the point of the experiment, after all. If they were going to have to rely on self-reporting, it was probably better if he wasn't at the point where pain and pleasure started getting confused.

 

Loki was moving his arm again, until he held Tony's wrist sideways between his teeth. He waited for Tony to nod before biting down. His stomach clenched as pain and (not entirely) irrational fear bloomed. Bright green eyes held his and he couldn't look away if he'd wanted to. 

 

Eventually Loki let go, rubbing his thumb over the indentions and already forming bruise. “So beautiful, isn't it?”

 

“I guess?” Tony said. He didn't have to understand it to appreciate that Loki enjoyed the sight.

 

“I’m finding I quite like the idea of you covered in bruises shaped like my mouth.”

 

Tony could only nod. He liked the idea, too. Even if the bites themselves were too hard to be enjoyable, seeing the aftermath of Loki’s efforts as he worked back up his left arm, and then down his right, was more than worth it. 

 

He was breathing hard and couldn't hold back a pained gasp as Loki capped off his current project with a rough bite to his other wrist. 

 

“Lovely,” Loki murmured, raising himself back into his knees, his fingers tracing along Tony's arms as he went. “How are you feeling, Love?”

 

“Ok,” Tony replied honestly. “It hurts but it's manageable.” Loki nodded his understanding. “What about you? Is it doing anything?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I wouldn't say  _ nothing _ , but it's so faint as it be negligible.” He smiled down at Tony, “But I am having a good time.”

 

“Good. And, I mean, I would hardly call myself covered like this.”

 

He immediately swooped back down, his mouth hot on Tony's chest. He jerked and cried out when Loki’s teeth captured some of the scar tissue surrounding the Reactor. He writhed and whimpered as Loki held him down. This didn't feel like getting bitten, it felt like getting stabbed. 

 

“Fuck! Loki, not there.” 

 

“Sorry,” Loki whispered against his skin after he let go. He left several kisses that felt like apologies in his wake as he moved down, sucking bruises into his abdomen rather than biting. 

 

At least until he reached the far left of Tony's waist. He lifted himself so that he could roll Tony over, leaving the vulnerable spot exposed. Tony swore as he realized what was coming.

 

“You can say no,” Loki reminded him.

 

Tony huffed, “I don't want to.”

 

Loki hummed as he adjusted his position until he could keep one hand on Tony's ribs and the other on his hip, long fingers digging in to make sure he couldn't move. 

 

“I know how you struggle to hold still,” he explained, running his tongue along Tony's side. As if to prove his point, Tony couldn't resist the shudder that rolled through him. “See?”

 

Tony closed his eyes, willfully suppressing his nerves. Tensing up wouldn't help anything. He could say no, but he didn't want to. That thought was true as well as calming. He repeated it in his mind several times as Loki’s mouth found his side. 

 

The god bit down, hard. Tony whined through gritted teeth, grateful that Loki was strong enough to so easily hold him still. He couldn't tell if it actually hurt more, or if it was just that his every instinct was screaming to get away from the predator that had him held tightly in his jaws. Wasn't that how animals hunted, going after the soft underbelly? 

 

“I'm not going to eat you, Pet,” Loki said, sounding more amuses than he looked when Tony looked up at him. He looked concerned.

 

“What? I know that.”

 

“Mmhmm. So what was all that about predators and ripping out their prey’s belly?”

 

Tony buried his face into the sheets, wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment. What all had he actually said out loud? “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“Did I scare you?” Loki asked seriously.

 

“Not really, no.” He turned back to look at Loki, who now seemed more relaxed. “I, uh, don't really have an answer for all of that.”

 

Loki chuckled and rolled Tony onto his stomach. He pressed his forehead against Tony's shoulder, “I think we can call this trial done.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I would call  _ this _ sightly effective,” Loki told him. “It's like… I'm struggling to find a good comparison.”

 

“More or less than the wax?”

  
Loki hummed, “Less. But it was still _ very _ enjoyable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also actual sex next time, I promise. :P


	8. | Costumes |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, been a while. But look, here I am. With two chapters, yay! Both short. But at least there's something. (both might also get developed into something longer at some point, who knows?)

Peter stepped into the apartment, dropping his backpack onto the floor without a second thought to the overpriced books held within. 8am lectures were the devil. The absolute worst. 

 

Having stayed up until 2am the night before chasing after Black Cat with Deadpool had nothing to do with his exhaustion, it was entirely the fault of his advisor convincing him that it was a good idea to take Anatomy and Physiology at 8am with “really, the best professor in the program. You want to make friends with him early.”

 

He was so focused on returning to bed that he nearly missed the flash of white and black in the kitchen. He turned a confused look to see… Wade. Giving him the shyest smile he'd ever seen the man manage--which was to say any sort of shy look, really. He was wearing something that approximated a French maid consume. Complete with a garter belt and knee-high white socks. 

 

“Um?” He said dumbly.

 

“You don't like it?” Wade said with an exaggerated pout.

 

Peter blinked, struggling through his fog of exhaustion to process what was happening. “You look cute.”

 

Wade brightened and skipped over to him, pulling him into a kiss. “Thank you.”

 

“Is there any particular reason why?” He gestured at the lacy outfit.

 

“It's fun and makes my butt look good.”

 

“It's all ruffles, how can you tell?” 

 

Wade winked at him before turning around, bending over obscenely. He had on a hot pink thong that did nothing to hide the bejeweled buttplug he was wearing.

 

Peter smirked, “You're right,” he said, pressing his thumb against the plug, “your butt looks great.”


	9. | Facefucking |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today. Obviously I can't catch up since October is over so uh... Enjoy Kink-vember everyone!

“So,” Wade murmured, pulling Peter into his lap as soon as May was securely out of the building. “What do you want for your birthday, baby boy?”

 

“I keep telling you, I don’t want anything. Just to spend time with you,” he pressed a kiss to Wade’s forehead.

 

“We live together. We do nothing  _ but  _ spend time together.”

 

“So imagine how content I am, then.” He loved the shift in Wade’s breath as he rolled his hips. “Getting to spend as much time as I want with my incredible boyfriend.”

 

“Are you trying to change the subject?”

 

Peter grinned. “Is it working?” He had his answer in Wade’s wide pupils and the feel of his dick straining against him. Wade was hard, he wasn’t, and that was finally something that was  _ fine _ between them. Not that it never gave Wade pause, but Peter had no trouble convincing him of his enthusiasm.

 

“Want to do something special for you,” Wade’s fingers carded through his hair. “You’re always--fuck--” Peter had reached between them and undid Wade’s jeans. 

 

“Yeah? I’m always what, now?” Peter asked as he started slowly stroking him.

 

“Always so good to me.” Wade whined as Peter pulled away.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, sinking to his knees and settling between Wade’s legs. He swirled his tongue around the head of Wade’s dick before taking into his mouth. He’d long ago decided that teasing Wade was one of his favorite things in the world. Thankfully Wade seemed to enjoy it at least as much as he did.

 

It wasn’t long before Wade was gasping and moaning above him as Peter bobbed his head. After the third shudder rolled through Wade stemming from his insufferable desire to hold still, Peter pulled off his dick with a pop. “I’m not made of glass,” he admonished.

 

Wade blinked down at him, “I know you’re not,” he replied, his voice rough.

 

“So act like it,” Peter challenged, before sinking back down, pulling as much of Wade’s dick into his mouth as he could managed, until it brushed the back of his throat. When Wade didn’t move, Peter decided he wouldn’t either. Only one of them was horny. Peter  _ would  _ win this war of attrition.

 

What were probably only seconds, but felt like minutes, passed before Wade gathered Peter’s hair in a fist and jerked his head back, giving himself room to thrust up into his mouth. Peter made the best groan of approval he could around Wade’s thick cock.

 

“Sweet Jesus, baby boy,” Wade purred as his hips canted upwards, seeking release. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Peter hummed in reply.  _ Hopefully more of this _ .

 

“So close,” Wade warned.

 

He resumed his own movements, doing his best to meet Wade’s thrusts and take him fractionally deeper, relished in Wade’s moans as he came down Peter’s throat.

 

Wade's dick had barely slipped from his mouth before he was being hauled up into Wade's lap where his face was covered by frantic kisses. “I love you, too,” he smiled as Wade dropped his head against his shoulder. 

 

“I do want something,” he admitted once Wade's breathing slowed back down.

 

“Anything.”

 

Peter snorted. “You say that.” He pulled back enough so that they could look at each other properly. “It's kind of big, so this is  _ not _ me asking for this for my birthday.” He waited for Wade to nod his understanding. “When's your next job?”

 

“No.” He said instantly.

 

“I didn't even get to ask,” Peter complained.

 

“Nothing you were about to ask would be good.”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“I already fuck you.”

 

Peter let out a frustrated growl, “I mean--”

 

“I know what you mean, Peter.”  

 

At least they were probably on the same page. “But you're not even going to consider it?”

 

Wade sighed. “It's such a terrible idea,” he said slowly.

 

Peter had to fight not to roll his eyes. “Not really. I trust you.” A pained noise came from the other man's throat. “I do,” he insisted. “Even right out of a fight you aren't interested in hurting me.” 

 

“A fight is different than--”

 

“I know,” Peter assured him. “And I know this is a big ask. Just… would you think about it? Please?”

 

“It's a terrible idea,” Wade repeated, “but I'll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next one will be more fully formed than a quick drabble. We'll see~


	10. | Virginity Kink |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a frostiron prompt that I saw on tumblr that for the life of me I can't find now. ;_; (if anyone's familiar, hmu, so I can let the person know what they helped create, lol)
> 
> I feel like this one's weird. Oh well. I had fun writing it, hopefully y'all will enjoy reading it!

Loki had been scribbling  _ something _ down in his journal for the last hour, occasionally glancing over at Tony from where he’d nested at the kitchen table. 

 

“I need to ask you something, before I just keep working on this.”

 

Tony glanced up from his tablet. “What’s up?”

 

“What would you say if I told you I wanted to take your virginity.”

 

_ What? _ “Uh, I’d say you’re over 30 years too late.”

 

He could see Loki rolling his eyes from across the room. “Right, but with sorcery, I could--”

 

“You can’t turn me into a 15-year-old, Loki.”

 

“...I mean, I absolutely  _ could _ , but that isn’t what I was going to suggest, no.”

 

Against his better judgement, Tony’s curiosity won out. “Ok, what  _ are _ you suggesting, then?”

 

“I could  _ temporarily _ make you forget about all of your previous sexual encounters.”

 

“That’s a fucking terrible idea. Do you realize how much of our relationship was built on sex?”

 

“It wouldn’t change our relationship.”

 

“How could it not?”

 

Loki frowned, his pen tapping against the paper and he looked back down at his journal. “I could probably change a few things… make it so that you’d remember that you’ve been sexually active, but not the specifics?”

 

Tony sighed, returning his attention back to his tablet, “I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

Tony found himself lying wide awake in bed. Thinking about it. Could he even remember the first time he’d had sex? Vaguely, maybe. Drunk, he was pretty sure, at a party? In the master bedroom of… Huh. Nope. Actually, most of the sex he’d had over the years had bled together. Outside of Pepper and Loki, the majority of his partners had been one-night-stands, hardly worth remembering. 

 

“You awake?” He whispered into the room.

 

“Unfortunately,” Loki replied, burrowing further under the covers.

 

“Ok, so, let’s just say I agreed to this whole… taking my virginity thing.” Loki didn’t answer, but he was pretty confident he had his attention. “What would you want to  _ do _ to me?”

 

There were several moments of silence before Loki rolled over, “What would you be comfortable with?”

 

“I don’t know. Not that long ago I’d never have thought I’d be comfortable with fucking bloodletting, but here we are.”

 

Loki hummed, scooting closer to him. “Then I suppose we’d just have to play it by ear. I could jerk you off, finger you, maybe see where that takes up?”

 

Tony swallowed, trying to remember what he’d been like, sexually, at 15. Aside from absolutely clueless. Oh, he’d  _ thought _ he’d known, of course. “Am I going to remember it, after?”

 

“Of course. All of your memories will return--”

 

“No, I mean. The whole, you taking my virginity thing. Will I remember that?”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Ok.” Tony reached out, taking Loki’s hand. “What about, like… muscle memory?”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I mean the fact that we fuck several times a week means I’ll have an easier time with things up my ass than an actual virgin would.”

 

“Hmm, true. Up to you, then.”

 

Tony huffed. “You’re the one who… Why the fuck do you want to do this, anyway?”

 

“Partially just to see if the spell will work.”

 

“ _ Loki. _ ”

 

“I don’t think you’ll like my other answer.”

 

“I didn’t like that answer.” He frowned. “What, do you just get off on the idea of defiling virgins?”

 

“No.” Loki paused. “Maybe a little bit.”

 

“Lovely.”

 

“Hush. That’s not why the idea appeals to me.”

 

“Then?” Tony pressed.   
  


Loki’s hand turned in his. “ _ Because you’re mine, _ ” he growled, the AllSpeak bringing every bit of possessiveness and fervor along with his words.

 

Tony grinned as the effect of the AllSpeak faded from his mind. “There’s probably something to be said about how much your possessive streak turns me on.”

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Probably something bad. I don’t know.” His grin didn’t falter at Loki’s annoyed expression. “Ok. How long do you think it’ll take you to figure out the spell?”

 

“Then you’re agreeing?”

 

“Yeah, fuck it. Why not?”

 

In the next moment Loki was scrambling out of the bed. 

 

“Hey!” Tony complained as Loki left the room. “Do you have to go mess with it  _ right now _ ?”

 

“Yes!” Loki called back. Then, “It’s really irritating, isn’t it?”

 

Tony glared up at the ceiling, refusing to answer.

 

* * *

 

It was a week later when Tony woke up, an anxious Loki looking down at him. “Was knocking me out  _ really _ necessary?”

 

“Your memories are much more open to suggestion when you're asleep,” Loki explained.

 

“So, did it work?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

Tony closed his eyes and tried to sift through his memories. As they had discussed, he  _ knew _ that he'd had sex, but when he tried to reach out for any specific memory…

 

Reality tilted sideways, and Tony was grateful that he was still lying down. He clenched his eyes closed and dug his fingers into the bedding, trying desperately to ground himself.

 

“Tony? What's wrong?”

 

He wanted to hold up a finger, or do anything to convey to just give him a moment, but he was pretty sure that is he moved at all he might vomit, so. That wasn't going to going to happen.

 

Instead he focused on his breathing until the worst of the feeling faded. He let go of the bed and reached for one of Loki's hands. That turned out to be much more grounding.

 

“Ok, so, um, I can't try to remember the stuff you made me forget.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“There's like a void, where the memories should be. And I tried to look at it. Bad idea.” 

 

“Shit. I'm sorry. I'll reverse the spell and--”

 

“Wait.” Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hand. “I'm fine knowing there's stuff I don't remember.” He frowned, dimly aware that it felt like a  _ lot _ was missing, but he was wary about trying to see if anything important was gone. “As long as I don't actually try to remember, I think I'm good. Just… probably should fix that before anyone else tries this spell.”

 

“I wasn't really planning to share this spell with anyone.”

 

“Why not? I bet there'd be a market for it.”

 

Loki huffed a laugh. “Right, because no one would ever misuse a spell like this.”

 

Tony opened his eyes to take in the god's bemused expression. “Fair.”

 

He reached up and cupped Loki's cheek with his free hand. “So, are we gonna fuck or what?”

 

“You just want to jump into it?”

 

“I mean, that was the point, right? Besides, I don't love the idea of my brain being all fried for too long.” Loki looked amused when he tugged at his shirt until he leaned down for a kiss.

 

He shivered into the kiss, the edges of his mind going fuzzy as it tried to draw on memories that weren't there. But the feelings of lips and tongue and shared breaths was easy to relax into. But Loki pulled back when Tony started working on the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Hey,” Loki's voice was soft, “are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Tony frowned, that was a stupid question. “Yeah? I mean, I agreed before, right?”

 

“Yes,” he agreed. “But I need you to agree with it now, too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because before everything was theoretical. And now…” Loki trailed off for a moment. “And now I would prefer your informed consent.”

 

“I agreed to let you mess with my memories so that I don't remember literally anything sexual I've done in my life. Because your possessive streak and your apparent virginity kink teamed up. And I like making you happy, plus it sounded interesting, if nothing else. Now you want to stick your dick in my ass, something I  _ know _ we've done, even though I can't remember it. I am informed, and I am consenting, happy?”

 

“You agreed because you like making me happy?”

 

“And because it sounded interesting, keep up. Which, aside from the weird disorienting void in my brain, it  _ is _ interesting. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off. 

 

It was something like deja vu. Loki's exposed chest was familiar, but again there were no solid memories attached. His brow furrowed as he reached up to touch.

 

“What's wrong?” Loki held his wrist firmly.

 

“Nothing,” he said automatically. But Loki's grip on his wrist tightened fractionally, so he sighed. “I'll tell you after?” He offered.

 

“I'll have more useful information if you tell me now. While you're experiencing everything.”

 

Tony groaned. “Uh, it's not  _ just _ sex, that's gone. Kissing, and I'm just gonna assume general nudity, are… it's not the same. But it's fuzzy? Really fuzzy.”

 

“Bad?”

 

“Weird.”

 

“Do you want to--”

 

“Loki, if I decide it's too much and that I want to stop, I promise I'll tell you. Otherwise please assume that I want to keep going.” A memory tugged at the back of his mind. “My safeword is red. Or yellow if something needs to change it whatever.”

 

Loki looked  _ proud  _ of him and it made something warm settle along his spine. He'd either ask about that later, or maybe it would make sense after the spell was reversed. Either way he kind of just wanted to actually get on with it. 

 

After another moment Loki was kissing him again, giving him the chance to let his hands roam over the god's chest and back. Loki grinned against his mouth when he brushed over a nipple piercing. And laughed when Tony checked and found that he was symmetrical. 

 

“Like them?” Loki asked, his fingers skimming under the hem of Tony's shirt. His breath caught at the sensation of someone else touching his bare stomach. “You're the one who did them.”

 

Tony hummed, that sounded right. He leaned up to draw Loki back into a kiss, silently grateful that as Loki's hand wandered up, he avoided the Arc Reactor. 

 

“And we match,” he said as he flicked his thumbnail over a pierced nipple. The sensation was electric and went right to his dick. He hadn't known that about himself. Of course, right then, he didn't know anything any himself. He couldn't keep himself from shrinking back sightly and giggling.

 

“Ticklish?”

 

“No,” Tony laughed. “Well. Maybe a little. But no, it's just that everything is new and,” he grinned, “that's really exciting.”

 

“Good.”

 

He partially sat up to help Loki pull his shirt over his head, enjoying the way his fingers trailed up his sides and over his ribs. New and exciting and maybe a bit oversensitive. 

 

His eyes slid shut as Loki's mouth moved to his neck. Maybe he very oversensitive, but he wasn't about to ask him to stop, that felt far, far too good to even consider it. He gasped as teeth lightly grazed his collarbone as Loki moved down his body. 

 

Tony yelped and his hips jerked up when Loki's hand pressed against his trapped dick. 

 

“Aww, my poor pet, already so hard for me. Do you think you might come just from this? Before I even get you out of your pants?” Loki teased, massaging Tony's crotch.

 

He felt himself blush and firmly looked away. He was already barely biting back the moans that threatened to escape, he wasn't even going to try to respond verbally.

 

“Sorry,” Loki said, his teasing tone gone. “If it helps, I could probably come just from watching you fall apart.” He whimpered as Loki undid his pants. He could only attribute to muscle memory the way he lifted his hips to help Loki slide them off.

 

He glanced back down to watch Loki removing the rest of his own clothing before he crawled back up the bed and laid down next to him. 

 

Tony swallowed, not even caring that he was staring at Loki's cock. Which he had agreed to have in his ass. He tried to remind himself that even if he couldn't remember it, they'd done that before. And he apparently enjoyed it enough to think that  _ this _ was a good idea. 

 

“Second thoughts?”

 

“Um,” he managed. “No?”

 

“Convincing.”

 

He smirked, Loki's sarcasm setting him at ease.

 

“Very brief second thoughts,” he corrected. “I still want to give this a go.”

 

Loki hummed his approval. “Roll onto your side, then.” 

 

Once he was on his side one of Loki's arms draped over him, squeezing him with a quick hug before drawing his leg up, so that his knee was closer to his chest. He did his best to just relax and let Loki position him.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Aside from the spikes of anxiety, he was actually quite comfortable. Loki's chest pressed against his back was definitely nice.

 

“Want me to talk you through what I'm doing?” Loki asked as the hand that had pulled him into a hug instead reached down to part his cheeks. 

 

“I don't know,” he admitted. “Let's start with yes and go from there.”

 

Loki's breath was warm on his neck as he chuckled. “I'm going to use a spell for lube, and I'm going to start by fingering you open. How does that sound?”

 

Tony had no frame of reference to answer that question. “You're the one who knows how to do this.”

 

He heard Loki make a noise he couldn't identify before his mouth was attached to Tony's shoulder and one long practiced finger steadily pressed inside him. 

 

And holy  _ fuck _ that felt weird. He grunted at the sensation and instead tried to focus on the lips and teeth laving affectionate on his shoulder rather than the finger that was moving in and out of him. 

 

He whined at the burn as one finger became two, and he clenched down on the fingers inside him.

 

“Don't do that,” Loki scolded gently. “You're ok,” the words sounded like a promise and Tony wondered why they helped him calm so completely. He considered asking but Loki's fingers brushed against what had to be his prostate and he moaned, damn near coming then and there.

 

“Holy shit,” he gasped out, trying to rock back against Loki's hand. 

 

Loki chuckled, “You like that?”

 

“Fuck you, you know I do.”

 

While Loki laughed he crooked his fingers and just  _ pressed _ against the bundle of nerves. “I do. That's why I did it.” He kissed his neck again. “I know  _ all _ sorts of things that make you feel good,” he whispered into his ear. “I've made you come so hard you passed out.”

 

Tony moaned as Loki's fingers slipped out of him, only to quickly be replaced by the blunt head of Loki's dick. 

 

He whimpered and shuddered in spite of himself. 

 

“Do you want me to finger you some more, first?”

 

“No,” he said, unsure where that certainty came from. The edges of his mind felt like static, trying to draw something from the void. 

 

Loki took him at his word, pushing inside of him. Sometimes the stretch bordered closer to pain than just a burn, but he quickly realized he didn't want it to stop, despite that. Maybe because of it? 

 

But Loki seemed to be adept at deciphering his moans and whines, only stopping when he was fully inside him, and even then the pause was brief. His thrusts were shallow but not exactly gentle, and he apparently had targeting Tony's prostate down do a fucking science.

 

His cock was leaking and he instantly believed Loki's claim of making his pass out before. His hands scrabbled at the sheets, his body couldn't decide if it wanted to escape the overwhelming pressure or just try to go along for the ride.

 

“Fuck. Loki. Too Much. I'm gonna--” Loki's fingers wrapped around his dick and he felt the air leave him like he'd been punched in the gut. He felt more than heard himself scream as his orgasm overtook him.

 

* * *

 

Loki was hovering over him, smirking like an asshole, when he woke up. He was still on his side, and he could feel where his cum had gotten on his skin.

 

“You fucking liar.”

 

“Hmm?” His joyful expression didn't falter.

 

“I've never fucking passed out from coming before.”

 

“Correction,” Loki held up a finger. “Now you have. Once. You're welcome.”

 

Tony glared at him while carefully sifting through his memories. The fact that the world didn't seem intent to throw him into the atmosphere let him know that everything was back where it belonged.

 

“Did you even come?” He asked. 

 

“Not yet,” Loki shifted, his erection bumping against a Tony's back.

 

“Why'd you reverse the spell already, then?”

 

Loki laughed. “I wasn't actually expecting you to come from me grabbing your dick,” he explained, actually grinning now. “And I really wasn't expecting you to fucking pass out from it.”

 

Tony did his best to glare up at him. “And?”

 

“And I didn't think virgin-you would appreciate me fucking him while he was unconscious or otherwise overstimulated.”

 

“You thought correctly,” he grumbled. “What are you hoping normal-me is gonna let you do? Hold me down and fuck into me while I'm all wrung out?” He pushed himself up until he could kiss Loki, much preferring it this way, without his mind struggling to piece anything together. “Fuck me so hard that I'm crying and screaming and begging but we both know I don't  _ really _ want you to stop.” 

 

He hadn't thought it was possible for Loki's pupils to go any wider, but he could just barely see the ring of green around them now. “Please?”

 

Tony moved to his hands and knees, wiggling his ass invitingly. “Well, c'mon, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of things that Tony agrees with to "yeah, fuck it, why not?" should probably be concerning. Tony, please, for the love of god, have some semblance of self-preservation. 
> 
> Tony: Lol, no.
> 
> Oh, and yeah, I know, mean to cut there, wasn't it? :P That's becaaaause, another prompt is basically gonna be, uh...what Tony described. SO. We'll get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> [Frostiron Discord Channel](https://discord.gg/UYDkNYe)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
